Une Rose pour Kyuubi
by Existentielle
Summary: Et si Naruto, avait eu quelqu'un qui avait veiller sur lui, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé? Un O.S qui est sorti de ma tête après mettre posée cette question.


Naruto

"Une rose pour Kyuubi"

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. La vie n'a pas était facile avec toi mon doux enfant. Je me souviens de t'avoir pris dans mes bras quand tu pleurer le soir, et que personne n'était là pour te surveiller. Que la vie est injuste, j'étais jeune à l'époque, j'étais dans l'âge ou toutes les jeunes filles commencent à connaitre que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les roses et les choux. Oh oui je la connais cette vie, cette dure réalité, et toutes ces contraintes. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je venais de faire une décision cruciale, mais elle m'avait était imposée par mes parents, à l'époque Tsunade-sama n'était pas encore Hokage, et certaines lois n'étaient pas encore appliquée, surtout une loi qui aurait épargnée la vie d'un enfant innocent. Je venais d'avorter de force avant de te rencontrer mon petit ange, et je crois quand te voyant seul dans ce berceau, sans protection, même si je sais que des anbus devait veiller sur toi, de loin; Mon instinct maternel a du reprendre le dessus car je me suis tout de suite avancée vers toi, pour ne plus te quitter. A l'époque j'avais 15 ans. Tu ne me connais pas mon amour, mais moi j'ai appris à te connaitre de loin depuis ce jour terrible ou le conseil à décidée de m'éloigner de toi pour mon propre bien, j'étais au courant de ton lourd secret mon cœur, j'en savais les conséquences, mais jamais il ne m'était venu à l'idée de te laisser de nouveau seul. Au début ça n'avait pas était facile, j'essayais de subvenir à mes besoins car mes parents depuis ce qu'ils appelaient pour ce moqués de moi "Ma bêtise" ne m'héberger plus chez eux, j'étais pour eux, une honte. J'ai également subvenu à tes besoins, et Sarutobi-sama m'était d'une grande aide, cette personne respectable mais à qui je n'apportais pas beaucoup d'importance avant car je n'étais pas une ninja, est devenu quelqu'un a qui je pouvais parler en toute circonstance, il était un peu la figure paternelle que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais un homme détestable nommé Danzo à tous fait pour nous séparer. Il était prêt a débourser des millions de yens rien que pour toi, mais je ne me fier pas à lui et je te préférer mille fois plus à l'argent, mais cet homme à continuer à me harceler pendant des semaines, voir des mois, j'en parlai avec l'Hokage mais celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire, le conseil était du côté de cet infâme voleur. J'ai donc continué à veiller sur toi du mieux que je pouvais en me cachant du reste de la population, seules les personnes les plus influentes connaissaient notre situations et je ne voulais pas m'aventurer dehors avec toi, car cela aurait représenter un risque trop grand, que tout ces monstres qui se prétendent humains te blessent. Tout cela pour te dire, mon chéri que je t'observe de loin depuis toutes ces années mais que je ne peux plus me montrer à toi. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, et je pense que du haut de tes 15 ans tu es en mesure de comprendre une phrase si dure et si froide "Je vais bientôt mourir". Danzo avait réussi à m'écarter de toi en me privant de logement, en imposant au commerçants de ne plus me vendre de nourriture, le seul argent que je récolter était celui de sarutobi-sama, et je lui avis fait promettre de te garder en sécurité des que Danzo venait me chercher, pour me torturer... La vérité est peut-être dure à entendre mon petit, peut-être que cela ne te fais rien car tu ne me connais pas, mais moi j'essaie toujours d'apprendre des choses même minimes sur toi derrière mes barreaux de cellules, j'ai appris tes exploits, ton rêve, la trahison du petit Sasuke, Pain, Jiraya ton maître... tout cela je l'ai appris en entendant les autres en parler souvent en mal je te l'admets mais j'ai toujours réussi à en tirer les vrais informations. Tout cela pour te dire mon cœur que demain est mon dernier jour dans ce monde, et je t'écris cette lettre car je réussirai à la faire porter par quelqu'un à ma mort, Naruto, sache que je t'aimerai toute ma vie tu as tellement compté pour moi.

Rose Tanako, villageoise de Konoha.  
>Mère de cœur de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze<p>

Adieu. Mon fils.

Ainsi c'est donc toi, la femme qui m'a élevé mes premières années…Sache que je t'en suis reconnaissant, et que m'aime sans te connaître je t'aime déjà. En y repensant, je crois me souvenir de toi, et de ton odeur plus précisément…un parfum de rose, comme ton nom. Je crois que Kyuubi aide à retenir certaines informations, sans le vouloir. Donc ma chère maman adoptive, sache que ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, je ferais tout pour vaincre l'apogée de Danzo je te vengerais avec tout mon amour, et pour apporter la paix à tout le monde. Je suis reconnaissant envers ce ninja qui m'a apporter cette précieuse lettre, sais-tu qu'il est l'un de mes amis, je pense que oui car il m'a annoncé qu'il avait beaucoup parlé avec toi ce dernier jour, mais il n'a pas pu me remettre cette lettre tout de suite, sinon j'aurai accouru pour te sauver. J'espère qu'un jour où l'autre je pourrais te dire ces mots mais je ne mourrais pas tout de suite j'ai des rêves à réaliser. Je t'aime Rose, je le sens au plus profond de moi, que jamais tu ne m'oublieras.

-Sai…Merci de m'avoir donné cette lettre, elle représente beaucoup pour moi, commença Naruto.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, sa ne me dérange pas même si je sais que je risque gros en faisant ça, lui répondit le concerné.<p>

-Alors comme ça cette lettre date de plus d'un mois..  
>-Oui, je suis désolée Naruto mais Danzo m'avais envoyé en mission d'infiltration tout juste après. Je viens de rentrer avec la lettre dans la poche. J'aimerais savoir…qui était cette femme pour toi, elle ne m'en a jamais parler, c'était une femme intelligente, elle ne m'a pas dévoilé toute les informations sur elle, mais elle a comme même espérer t'atteindre avec cette lettre.<p>

-Cette femme compte beaucoup pour moi…C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je lui dois la vie. Je l'aime même si je n'ai pas pu la connaitre…

-Je ne suis pas sur de te comprendre Naruto…,hésita Sai  
>-Ce n'est pas grave Sai, un jour tu comprendra j'en suis sur, et ce jour la je serais avec toi, pour t'épauler…déclara Naruto parlant d'une voix sérieuse mais teintée d'émotion.<br>-En tout cas, je l'espère Naruto…

_Oui moi aussi je l'espère, un jour je comprendrai tout les sentiments qui s'anime en moi comme un feu brulant, mais je ne sais qu'une chose je t'aime Rose, je sais que sans toi je n'en serais pas la._


End file.
